The Secret
by Crakaboom
Summary: Severus had to hide...again


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is an AU for The Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Setting] Room of Requirement**

 **Word Count: 804**

No one knew about the room, so Severus had no problem using it. It's where he went when he wanted to get away from the Mauraders while they were picking on him. It was a cozy little room, with a desk in the center and a small pile of pillows in the corner. He often spent entire nights here, doing homework and sometimes even sleeping on the pile of pillows, pulling them next to the fireplace.

This was one of those exact nights.

He had been chased to his hiding place. Almost getting caught sneaking into this Room of Requirement, as he had read about, he sighed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him.

He had been chased to his hiding place by the four other boys, through twisting corridors and hanging tapestries, over the false stairs and tumbling suits of armour. Breath was difficult with the activity of running. His hair hung around his face, flying out of the way around corners. Severus was tired of this, he was tired of being punished by the others for his love of potions and the Dark Arts.

"Man, I hate those guys." Severus mumbled to himself. He walked over to his usual spot and began shuffling through his papers, taking his homework out and starting on it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

They burst through the portrait hole door, laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face?" Sirius snorted loudly as he plopped down on the sofa.

"He was so scared!" James joined his friend and began stoking the fire.

"You should really stop torturing that poor boy. Who know when it'll come back to bite you," Lupin said, sitting in between the two of them.

"Oh come on Moony, a little fun didn't hurt anyone!" Sirius laughed again, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It can, you don't know what he may be going through. Chasing him down the hallway slinging spells at him could make him….you know," Lupin made a gesture with his thumb, running it across his neck.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

One person saw the act, and followed Severus into his little secret.

"Are you okay Severus?" a red-haired girl rushed over to him after she closed the door.

Severus was so startled that he fell out of his chair, "L-Lily, what are you doing here?" he scrambled to his feet and walked over.

"I saw what they did to you, it was horrible," she brushed his now dark purple hair out of his face.

"But why do you care, aren't you and James dating now," he mumbled incoherently, shuffling his feet.

"What? I can't understand you when you're mumbling," Lily giggled a little.

"I didn't say anything," Severus said, his pale cheeks glowing pink.

"Mhm, sure you didn't," she chuckled again and began hopping around the room, inspecting various items, "Is this where you sleep if you have to stay here? This fire is nice and warm. What classes do you have?" She bombarded him with questions.

He began to smile and answer all of them with no trouble.

/\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

"I know what we should do next. We should turn Snevelous into a weasel." James, Sirius, and Peter were all gathered at one of the tables in the Gryffindor, thinking of what to do next to poor Severus.

Lupin was in his bed, reading his favorite book for the hundredth time. He refused to get into the shenanigans of his friends. They always tortured the poor Slytherin boy, he felt sorry for him.

"That's too unoriginal, we need something with a bang." Sirius had a fire in his eyes, a spark started with the first prank played on Severus.

"H-How about fireworks in his p-pants?" Pettigrew suggested timidly.

"Excellent idea Wormtail!" Sirius flashed him a toothy grin.

Peter smiled back and stood up a bit straighter. James laughed and patted him on the back, almost knocking him over.

"But how are we gonna do it?" Sirius looked at his map, charmed with the ability to track all the people in Hogwarts, "Filch guards the fireworks all day."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

After the tour, Severus explained to Lily that the room sometimes changes, depending on your needs.

"Wow, this place is really cool, and you said you read about it somewhere?" Lily's big emerald eyes were transfixed on his face.

 _She never breaks eye contact with anyone she talks to,_ Severus thought, mesmerized by the gigantic globes in her face, _I have to tell her how I feel._

"Sev? Severus?" she snapped a few times in his face to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out," he leaned back on the wall, "Um, Lily?"

"Yes Sev?"

"I….I love you," he held his breath.

"I love you too Sev," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, skipping out the door into the hallway.


End file.
